


Family

by MistressKat



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is what you make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scruby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scruby).



> Prompt: Birthday.

The carnival was a swirl of sounds and smells, the sun licking everything corn yellow.

“Go with your Auntie Ariel. I’ll be here, taking photos to share with all your future dates.”

I actually preferred Cinderella, but Dr. Cox didn’t need to know that. Jack was already squealing, hands sticky with cotton candy and ice-cream, as I hefted him into my arms.

“Come on then birthday boy. Let’s take a ride on the Love Boat.” I spun Jack around until we were both dizzy and laughing.  
Dr. Cox rolled his eyes and snapped a picture. I pretended not to notice.


End file.
